Sentimientos de Flores Marchitas
by Sunako Nightray
Summary: Mas que poseer sentimientos es saber manejarlos , apesar de la astucia de una sacerdotisa perecio por un pequeño descuido, una flor marchita ahun puede persivir algo...o es mejor engañarse
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos de flores Marchitas.**

En ocasiones no entiendo como sucedió, fue de una manera que ningún ser humano pudiera evitar , quizás, siendo menos humana que cualquier otro tuve que vivirlo de esta manera, …, cada vez que lo pienso siento tanto odio, no contra esa persona, sino contra mi, yo lo deje solo , yo hice que lo que nos separara nos dejara mas ajenos de lo que fuimos cuando nos conocimos.

Fue en aquellos tiempos, cuando mi única prioridad era proteger la perla de las cuatro almas, aquellos sentimientos que eran emanados por las personas y seres deseosos de aquel poder siempre me fue una molestia , podía purificarlos, no eran dignos rivales, siendo sincera era un trabajo muy tedioso, siempre de ciaba descansar en vez de seguir desasiéndome de los intrusos.

Solo en esa ocasión, llego aquel chico de cabellos plateados, desde antes que lo viera con mis propios ojos supe que era un ser especial, trasmitía una energía bastante inestable, al principio me pareció aburrido enfrentármele, después de todo, sabia que venia por la perla , así que se iba a acercar quisiera o no donde me encontrase con aquella joya. Estaba sentada entre los prados, por supuesto que no me iba a quedar en la aldea, después de todo mi trabajo como sacerdotisa era protegerlos y no de ciaba exponerlos. Él se acerco con una mirada de miedo, eso era lo que me trasmitía, sin embargo su carácter era impulsivo y eh de admitir que me confundía , como era posible que hiciera eso, siendo lo que era, no podía mostrarme de esa manera, menos contra un "enemigo" , tuve que ser muy cuidadosa, tomando el arco lo mira desafiándolo , era ingenuo y se acerco hacia a mi, "pobre mitad bestia" pensé en ese momento y dispare, por algún motivo no pude matarlo, ¿Qué me pasaba? Ni yo sabia la respuesta en aquel momento. Eso se repitió varias ocasiones, y sin darme cuenta me sentía bien al mirarlo, sus ojos expresaban tantos sentimientos que no sabia si llamarlo como otra persona o como lo que era también un yokai.

"inuyasha" , ese era su nombre, tuve que preguntárselo para evitarme la pena de seguir llamándole "hibrido", y por alguna razón el ya conocía el mío, al saberlo me dio cierta curiosidad, por que se habría molestado en recordar mi nombre?, muchas preguntas me fueron surgiendo , desde tontas a irónicas, en ocasiones mi hermana Kaede me miraba y preguntaba si me encontraba bien, yo la observaba intrigada y le preguntaba por que aquello, ella respondía diciendo "no has matado a ese hibrido , nunca vi que dejaras a alguien que busca la perla vivir mas de lo que lo miras", hasta mi pequeña hermana se daba cuenta de eso, acaso, acaso ese ser había logrado algo que yo no sabia?.

Ya era otoño, las hojas caían al suelo , y al caminar tronaban haciendo un ruido que a mi parecer era uno de los más hermosos, entre mis caminatas , me gustaba escuchar al pisar las hojas, y en una ocasión escuche un pequeño eco, era Inuyasha, me seguía en ese momento. Me detuve y sin mirarlo supe que me había imitado, sonreí y el pareció preocupado, algo seguro es que seguía sin confiar que no lo iba a matar, y al decir verdad nunca salía sin mis flechas cuando sabia que él iba a estar, no debía de seguir confiándome, y menos dejar de ser lo que siempre fui, un ser sin emociones.

Muchas veces pensaba que sucedía, que me sucedía a mi, no podía seguir siendo de esa manera, en cualquier momento podrían atacarme y perecer por este descuido, así que una noche decidí terminar con todo eso, y sobre todo con ese hibrido.

Esperándolo me senté en el borde del pozo donde solíamos tirar los cadáveres de los monstros que exterminábamos, ahí decidí esperarlo, observaba el resplandor de la luna, era realmente hermosa, como podía serlo en aquel momento , porque en aquel momento, dude de nueva cuenta y llego él.

"que haces aquí kikyo?" pregunto mientras posaba en una rama, me gustaba mucho mirarlo de esa manera, yo solo pude contemplarlo y bajar la mirada antes que un ligero rubor empezara a surgir en mi rostro , decidida tome el arco , pero antes de hacer un intento de ataque él desapareció. Quizás fue una ilusión, como podía pensar que me iba a ver a mi y no a la perla que protegía, así me gustaba engañarme , hasta que hubo un día.

Era una mañana, yo había ya echo mi labor como sacerdotisa, había ido a purificarme, después de un trabajo en un castillo al igual que haber ido a sellar una tumba de un samurái que había echo muchos estragos. Decidí tomar un descanso en una pradera a orillas de la aldea, siendo mi labor proteger a la perla de shikon , no podía sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento y perder la cordura, no podía, pero ya estaba en aquel problema, aún mantenía mi aspecto común, pero dentro de mi, no podía evitar sentirlo, de ciar tener a esa persona ahora mas que un enemigo , sino algo más, que ser tan repulsivo me había transformado, que podía hacer ahora?, esos pensamientos no debían de seguir surgiendo en mi cabeza y para confirmar lo que ya sabia él llego. Tuvimos una platica como nunca la habíamos tenido , y mi peor sospecha se hizo realidad, estaba enamorada de aquel ser, lo mejor que podía hacer era deshacerme de él, pero para que hacerlo si yo creía que nunca me iba a corresponder, porque debería hacerlo?.

Pasando el tiempo pude ver que de igual modo me estaba correspondiendo, no como cualquier otra pareja, sino algo dentro de nosotros empezaban a llamarse, a necesitarse, no podía seguir así , debía purificarme , pero no era tan fácil, quizás mi cuerpo estaba libre de manchas oscuras, pero mi alma estaba haciéndose negra, el amor es algo prohibido para una persona como yo, para una mujer sin alma propia.

Inuyasha, me gustaba repetir su nombre, me gustaba pensar en él todos los días, sabia que si mostraba eso que en verdad sentía iba a ser atacada por cualquier monstro, así que debía reprimirme, pero, cuanto de ciaba gritarlo , poder demostrar lo que sentía, de ciaba ser tan normal que por un momento pensé en deshacerme de esa perla de cualquier forma. Sin embargo me detenía sabiendo que de ello dependían varias almas inocentes, y lo que menos debía hacer como sacerdotisa era permitir eso, tenia que reprimirlo y nunca pensar mas en ello.

Fin parte 1.

* * *

**_Comentarios Finales:  
Que puedo decir, Kikyo es el personaje femenino mas completo del anime, desde el punto de vista emocional tiene un gran cambio, y es algo que admiro de ella y que se me hace sencillo comprender [ me identifico con ella], ademas posee un porte inigualable , apesar de que Kagome posea lo suyo , Kikyo nunca podra ser superada, hizo tanto por una persona que siempre le correspondio pero , cuando se percato de sus errores supo que era demasiado tarde para seguir con él, T_T ._**

**_Por cierto yo no tengo nada malo contra Kagome, al contrario, acepto su relacion con Inuyasha, pero admitamos que se veia mejor con Kikyo, [ ops, ya me contradije, ..-]..bien sabemos ya su final , y si termino decentemente esta historia, ire por mi final añorado *o*.  
_**

**_Gracias por la visita  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Una flor seca no despide el mismo aroma.

Me podía distraer cuando cuidaba de un hombre llamado Onigumo, estaba en su cuidado, y este parecía responderme bien, a pesar de sus amenazas algo me jalaba a seguir cuidándolo, cada día tenia que hacer un campo de protección para evitar que aquellas energías malignas que emanaba me hicieran algún tipo de daño, realmente sabia a lo que me arriesgaba pero , era de esa manera en que podía distraer mi mente de aquello prohibido.

Cada vez que me topaba con Inuyasha me decía cosas bastantes secas, pero que me era inevitable sentir algún tipo de sentimiento así aquello, por unos instantes sentí que me miraba con mucha ternura, de ciaba que fuese solo mi imaginación, pero .. después supe que no era así.

El cielo era uno de mis testigos, era quien me vigilaba y me daba a saber que cada día , en cada momento inuyasha se robaba mi corazón. Dejar de pensar en eso se me hizo una tontería, comprendí que amaba a ese ser, a mi inuyasha y no pudiéndole hacer algo aquello que sentía decidí aceptarlo y hacer algo para poder permanecer con Inuyasha y no dejar mi labor de proteger a la perla de las cuatro almas.

Uno de tantos días , el cielo estaba tornado de color rojizo, era una hermosa tarde ,aquel día nunca olvidare, debía bajar por un arrollo hacia las afueras de la aldea , debía de hacer otro trabajo, así que navegando en una pequeña lancha de madera , fui bajando, hasta que sin percatarlo un intruso abordo mi transporte, era aquel chico de cabellos plateados, lo mire sorprendida, que hacia ahí?, como siempre hizo uno de sus gestos de no darme importancia, hizo una mueca y se quejo "hum , tonta sacerdotisa, sabes que en este arrollo vive una criatura que fácil podría descuartizarte", no escuchaba con detalle sus palabras, seguía sorprendida que él estuviera así de cerca, o al menos en un lugar tan "estrecho".

"¿Por qué tanto te interesa mi seguridad , inuyasha?" pregunte yo mientas que el seguía mirando hacia los alrededores. Mientras que se sentaba cruzando las piernas, me miro engreídamente y se sonríe , me gustaba mucho esa sonrisa, "silencio" , no escuchaba nada, ni percibía ninguna energía, pero el parecía atento al agua, sin embargo yo seguía atenta a su mirada, a la razón de que me estuviera ayudando. Sin decir nada viajamos los dos en aquel transporte , en ocasiones lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos, y cambiar ciertos gestos de inconformidad.

Que momento tan patético pasaba, porque no podía decirle lo que sentía , de ciaba hacerlo, quería que supiera cuando me importaba y que por él iba a hacer capaz de todo. Sin decir palabra el se fue levantando de su lugar y acercando la pequeña lancha hacia las orillas, llegamos a un muelle de madera , no había ningún pescador a la vista, quizás aquel ser que había mencionado antes inuyasha ,había echo la mala fama a aquel lugar. Fui bajando con cierto cuidado, de no haber echo ningún movimiento mi cuerpo no me respondía bien, al ir caminando por el muelle me tropecé con un tablón salido, solo sentí como iba directo a chocar contra la madera, que vergüenza, que podía hacer?, sin embargo , el me sostuvo, nos miramos por unos instantes, aquellos ojos , sus ojos nunca pude olvidar, si en mi muerte hubiera podido recordar un hermosos recuerdo seria justo ese, cuando me miro con tanto cariño que sin esperarlo terminó estrechándome hacia él. En ese momentos supe que mi vida se había acortado, quizás , cada ser humano posee aquella capacidad para saber cuando vivirá, y desde muchos tiempos atrás el amor ah sido la causa mas grande de tantas muertes, pero, cuando alguien ama a otra persona es lo que menos desea saber, se desea con fervor que aquello nunca termine y en mi caso no iba a ser la excepción.

Ya estaba decidida, volverme humana por él, e Inuyasha también acepto mi propuesta, la cual consistía en que de igual modo de volviera humano, puesto que una parte de él ya lo era. Quizás me anticipe, hice algo que nunca hubiera imaginado que haría, ilusionarme, pensar en un futuro de cualquier persona, ser feliz en esta ocasión por mi, iba a tener una vida de verdad, que feliz me hacia eso.

Así fue que él y yo empezamos una relación, nadie lo sabia, en ocasiones me percataba que Kaede intuía algo , pero nunca tenia en claro lo que en verdad sucedía , para mi estaba bien, de esa manera no la iba a enredar en este peligro que me exponía, puesto que a pesar de todo lo feliz que me hacia, a pesar de que era lo que yo mas anhelaba ,sabia que esto iba a traer un gran caos, como ya mencione antes, es el destino de aquellos que aman.

Amor , es un hermoso sentimiento si se sabe manejar, y después de toda mi experiencia como sacerdotisa debería de saber algo sobre el asunto, pero no fue hasta ese momento en que lo comprendí. De ciaba cada vez que lo miraba siempre estar con él, poder curar las heridas de su alma, poder hacer que confiara en los demás y sobre todo en mi, sabia que aún me temía, pues en ocasiones al roce de mi mano, hacia un gesto con el rostro , me encantaba aquel arqueo de sus cejar, nunca pude decirle eso, y ahora me arrepiento por aquello, es tan difícil aceptar la culpa, y aún mas saber que no tiene solución, deseo tanto volver a estar con él, deseo que aquello que nos separo nunca hubiera existido.

En un bosque, entre el velo de los rayos del sol que atravesaban las copas de los arboles, él se encontraba ahí parado, me acerque con sumo cuidado, no de ciaba distraerlo, o que supiera de mi, aunque sabia que desde hace una distancia ya sabia de mi presencia , "kikyo, no es necesario que vengas en silencio, tu aroma te delata" , fueron unas palabras que me sorprendieron aquella vez, se había memorizado aquello insignificante, me avergoncé de mis actos infantiles y solo me quedo sonreírme .

Mencionar su nombre era un deleite para mi , y solía siempre decirlo al referirme a él, "inuyasha , no tenias que tomarte tantas molestias en recordar mi aroma, sabes que no te hare daño, no debes de seguir con tu guardia hacia mi", mientras le hablaba me acercaba para posesionarme en frente de él, quería saber su expresión ante aquello que había dicho. "hum , vah! no es difícil reconocer tu aroma", miró molesto hacia otra dirección que no fuera hacia donde me encontraba, cruzo las manos y seguía con un gesto de molestia e inseguridad. "y puedo saber porque no te es difícil reconocerlo, acaso." Mirando mi arco , y después tomando un poco de aire ".acaso despido un olor tan repulsivo que cualquier ser lo reconoce tan fácilmente?", después de mi pregunta el se noto mas molesto y sin darme cuenta me encontraba en sus brazos, tomándome con tanta fuerza que mi rostro chocaba con su pecho, al alzar mi rostro pude mirarlo, él fijo su mirada hacia la mía, "tonta, tu aroma es de los mas agradables de los que me eh topado", al decir esto me tomo con más fuerza, sabia que sus palabras eran sinceros , "no permitiré que ningún ser se tome la libertad de al menos mirarte", estas palabras me conmovieron, de ciaba no separarme de él nunca más, si hubiera podido elegir mi muerte hubiera preferido aquel momento, morir sabiendo que aquella persona me amaba, que mi alma podría descansar sabiendo que logro su cometido. Me tenia en sus brazo, no se si en mi rostro se tornaba el color rojizo que en cualquier mujer se hubiera aparecido, quería saber más de él, y de un momento a otro su rostro se fue acercándose más al mío, en ese momento pude hacer algo que nunca hubiera echo si no fuera por él, ser impulsiva y corresponderle aquel beso, aquel sello de lo que sentíamos, si había una duda ya había sido aclarada , él me amaba, y yo sentía lo mismo por él, quería decírselo todo, de ciaba que en ese momento pudiera confesarle todo lo que sentía, sabia que aquello ya lo sabia inuyasha, sin embargo quería pronunciar esas palabras yo misma, que salieran de mi boca, que las escuchara y que pusiera aquel rostro una mueca de confusión. Lamentablemente nunca lo hice, y como humana que soy me arrepentí, después de eso no supe en que momento decírselo, era algo que a mi no me quedaba , e Inuyasha nunca lo esperaría y tampoco lo haría, de algún modo éramos tan semejantes, a ninguno de los dos nos facilitaba hablar de aquello.

Después , todo era nuevo para mi, mis labores con Onigumo nunca cesaron , cuando me entretenía con algún labor le pedía a mi hermana menor que se ocupara de él, sin embargo ella mencionaba que odiaba aquel hombre, que si fuera por ella lo dejaría morir, sabia de sus intenciones, y sin embargo de ciaba que siguiera vivo, quizás inconscientemente sabia que iba a ser el anfitrión de mi futura muerte .

Fin parte 2.

* * *

**_Comentarios finales:_**

**_Siento que jugar con las emociones de un personaje es ciertamente dificil, despues de meditarlo eh puesto ciertos caracteres que nunca veriamos en los protagonistas de la historia, entiendo de que de eso trata el fanfic, pero en lo personal las historias que más me gustan son las que se apegan a la "realidad", ahunque claro, en ocasiones nada como darles empujones para que por fin hagan algo , ni mencionar algunas parejas de anime que de solo recordar cuanto pasaron para que se declararan o huviera algo más me arrancaba los cabellos (¬.¬u), ..., bien el punto es que espero sea de su agrado y pues por la situacion del tiempo subo la segunda parte antes de tiempo.__  
hasta luego. n_-  
_**


End file.
